Daddy
by DBK1993
Summary: Bella never moved to forks she stayed with her mom, and she started getting feeling for Phil. Bell tries many things to get Phil to notice her so she can live the ultimate fantasy. Let us just hope her mom does not find out. Phil/Bella also Bella/Charlie and Phil/Bella/Charlie
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**AN: There isn't a storyline this is just pure Bella and Phil having sex, Don't like it don't read it.**

"Oh good morning Phil I didn't know that you were awake." Bella said as she walked into the kitchen in just her towel after her shower. Bella just had her 18th birthday last month and ever since then she has done subtle things to show Phil that she wants him to take her virginity. Like when they would lay on the couch and watch TV she would lay her legs across his and would occasionally move her calf over his penis, or wearing cut off shorts and a tight tank top, and even wearing no bra when it is cold in the house.

"No it's fine Bella," Phil said while noticing how short the towel she was wearing was and how wet her thighs looked. Phil shook his head and tried not to notice while he sat at the counter drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

"Where is mom today?" Bella asked as she opened the fridge and bent over to look for something to eat. When Phil looked up to answer her, he had a clear shot of her pussy. He immediately got hard and wanted to fuck her at that moment.

"Your mom went to run some errands she will be back a little later." Phil said while adjusting his hard on.

"Okay cool." Bella said as she shut the fridge and when back to her room. Bella changed into one of Phil's t-shirts that she grabbed from the dryer and put on my red lace panties, she was hoping her plan would work this time. Bella walked back into the kitchen, made a bowl of cereal, sat beside Phil, and made sure that he could see her panties. She left the first few buttons on the shirt undone so he would have a clear view of her perky breasts. She noticed that Phil was hard and she smiled at the thought of him fucking her on the counter. When Bella was done she put her bowl in the sink and then sat down on the counter and opened her legs up a bit to wear Phil could see her panties.

"Hey Phil what you have going on today?" Bella asked acting like she didn't notice how she was exposed to him. Phil looked up and had his eyes glued to her pussy and just staring at it. Bella smiled and opened up her legs a little more.

"Phil? Are you okay?" Phil stopped staring and said that he was fine and then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Bella followed him in there and then got down doggy style in front of the TV going through the dvds to find something to watch. The shirt rode up more so Phil had a clear shot of her ass, pussy and some of her breast. Phil couldn't take it he got up, unzipped his pants and got up behind her and started rubbing his dick against her pussy.

"Is this what you want Bella?" Phil asked as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back. Bella moaned out in pain and pleasure.

"No daddy, I was just going through the dvds." Bella said all innocently. Phil smirked, let go of her hair and put his hand on her ass, and spanked it.

"You deserve a spanking for not wearing any clothes in front of your daddy." Phil said while he still rubbed his dick against her pussy.

"Oh daddy, punish me." Bella said while moving her ass against his dick. Phil moaned and slapped her ass again.

"Okay little girl I'm going to punish you hard and rough do you understand daddy?" Phil asked as he slapped her ass again, but harder this time and put the tip of his penis inside her pussy. Bella flinched from the pain.

"Oh yes daddy punish me I've been a bad girl daddy." Bella said as she arched her back. Phil pulled out of her, flipped her onto her back, ripped her shirt off, and started biting her nipples. Bella moaned aloud and grabbed onto his hair in pleasure. Phil stopped and took the controller cord and tied her hands together and above her head.

"You have been a naughtier girl Isabella, I will have to punish you with a hard piece of wood." Phil told her and then started biting her nipples again and pinching them, making them hard. Bella moaned in pleasure.

"I won't go easy on you Isabella I will fuck you hard and roughly. I don't care if you're a virgin." Phil said as he ripped her panties off. Phil started fingering her with two fingers. He pumped them fast and began to lick her clit. Bella moaned out loudly and started to squirm. Phil removed his fingers and put a finger in her ass. Bella stopped moving immediately.

"The more you move the more fingers I add to your ass and I'll fuck that tight ass first and then fuck your pussy. So don't move." Phil told her while he moved his finger around her ass. Bella nodded her head and Phil continued to eat out her pussy and finger her ass. Bella moaned from pleasure.

"Oh daddy, play will my ass some more, that feels so good." Bella said while arching her back. Phil pulled his finger out, got on top her and started moving his hips so his dick would go in a little at a time into her pussy. Bella moaned loudly when his dick went inside her.

"Oh daddy please put your cock inside my virgin pussy. I'm going insane from the pleasure your dick feels so good and it's only the tip. Phil looked down at her smiled and thrusted hard and fast into her tight pussy. Bella screamed from the pain and pleasure that she felt. Phil didn't give her time to adjust he started moving his hips. Bella moaned in pleasure as Phil began to fuck her.

"Oh daddy, your cock feels so good inside my pussy." Bella yelled out as Phil started to fuck her harder. Phil grabbed her hips and began to fuck her pussy faster.

"Who is fucking your tight little pussy bitch? Who is fucking you, you little slut." Phil asked while he started fucking her harder and slower so he could feel how deep inside her virgin pussy he could get.

"Oh god, Daddy, my daddy is fucking my tight little pussy. Yes daddy, fuck my pussy." Bella yelled out. Phil picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Ride your daddy big thick cock, ride it good and hard till you cum all over daddy's dick you slut."Phil said as he started to play with her clit. Bella put her hands on his chest and began to move her hips back and forth slow and hard.

"Oh daddy your dick makes me so wet and hot. Oh, I don't want to stop, I just want to fuck your dick." Bella said with her head tilted back and her boobs bouncing up and down. Phil was is pleasure he reached up and pulled her hair down to his face and began to make out with her while she fucked his dick. While she was distracted, Phil put a finger inside her ass and she thrusted her hips forward and began to shake from an orgasm.

"You like me putting a finger in your ass Bella?" Phil asked with a smile on his face. Bella nodded her head while she laid on top of him. Phil pulled out of her and moved her onto her side, opened her legs and put her left leg onto his shoulder and began to fuck her pussy again. He started thrusting hard and fast while his hands were on her stomach and lower back.

"Oh daddy that feels so good. Fuck your pussy harder daddy harder." Bella moaned out. Phile fucked her a few more minutes and with one last hard thrust he came inside her. Bella laid there is shock after she felt some hot fluid inside her pussy.

"Did you just cum inside my pussy?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yes I did that is what happens when you fuck you daddy, I will um inside that tight little pussy. You don't like it you should have thought of that before you wanted to fuck me." Phil said as he thrusted inside her a few more times to make sure all the cum was out of his penis.

"Oh, don't put it deeper inside of me, you could get my pregnant." Bella said while pushing him away and running to the bathroom. What she doesn't know is that he can't have kids because he got surgery to prevent it. He wasn't going to tell her until he fucked and came inside her enough times. He liked it when she freaked out.

***Three Days Later***

Bella was laying in her room reading when she felt someone pull her sleep pants down and start fingering her pussy.

"Daddy we can't moms in the kitchen cooking dinner." Bella said while trying to push him away but with no force.

"It's fine she won't find out, besides it's been three days since I have fucked this little pussy, I need to cum." Phil said as he started to lick and bite the back of her neck and massage her breast.

"Okay as long as you don't cum inside you pussy again dad." Bella moaned out.

"Come on you know you loved it when daddy's cum was all inside you. Come on just one more time, for daddy baby. Do it for daddy." Phil said while rubbing his dick against her pussy.

"Fine, just this last time and then no more Cumming inside me." Bella told him. Phil got up and shut the door. He came back over and put her on her back and then thrusted inside her and began to fuck her hard. Bella tried to hold back her moans by covering her mouth with her hands. Phil leaned down and began biting her nipple and fucking her tight pussy.

"Damn Bella your pussy feels so good, I'm about to cum already." Phil said fucking her harder and faster. Bella grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed and then got on top of him and began fucking him faster.

"I want to cum first daddy please let your baby cum on your dick." Bella said as she rocked harder and faster. Phil began to play with her clit and her breasts. A few more thrusts of her hips and she came so hard that Phil came deep inside her pussy and moved her hips a little so her pussy could milk him dry. Bella was about to get off his dick when he grabbed her hips and made her stay there.

"Don't move, the cum will come out." Phil said holding her in place.

"That's the point if it stays inside me for too long I could get pregnant especially since you came so deep inside me." Bella said while trying to move again.

"I said don't move." Phil flipped her onto her back still deep inside her pussy.

"I can keep my dick inside you as long as I want to, besides I'm your daddy and you better listen to me." Phil said with a smile. After a few minutes, Phil began to move his hips.

"What are you doing? Pull out," Bella pleaded, "Mom could come in any second."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? She left right when I came in here to go pay some bills. And I am going to fuck you one more time before she gets back." Phil said while holding her down and thrusting inside her. Bella began to panic. She didn't want a baby, she just wanted some good rough sex. Bella began to squirm more. Phil pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. He picked her ass up in the air and started fingering her ass.

"What are you doing daddy?" Bella asked. Phil when pulled out some lube and put it onto a dildo.

"Where did you get that?" Bella asked frightened. Phil smiled and started putting it into her ass. He pushed until it was fully sheathed and Bella was twitching from being completely full.

"After you adjust to this I am going to fuck you in the ass and then cum inside it." Phil said as he began to move the dildo in and out of her ass. Bella moaned in pain and pleasure of something so big being inside her ass. After a few more thrusts Phil pulled it out and thrusted his dick deep inside her ass. Bella screamed, his dick was way bigger than the dildo and she wanted to cry from the pain.

"How do you feel Bella? Does daddy's big cock feel good inside your ass?" Phil asked her as be slowly began to move his hips. Bella shoved her face in the pillow and bit down. It hurts so bad. Bella wasn't sure if he was doing it right. Phil started fucking her ass faster, and Bella cried out in pain and pleasure. Phil spanked her ass and started fucking her harder, shoving her face more into the pillow.

"Oh God, daddy that feels so good. Fuck my ass daddy." Bella said as he began to fuck her as harder and faster while he played with her clit.

"Damn baby your ass is so tight I'm about to cum already." Phil said as he spanked her ass again. Bella moaned louder. After a few more hard thrusts he came inside her ass and then collapsed on top of her.

"Damn baby you have the best pussy and ass I have ever fucked in my life. Go get cleaned up, I expect you to be naked in the morning, I wake up hard so you better be ready for a good fucking." Phil said as he slapped her ass harder and walked out to take a shower. Bella laid down in bed and wondered what she actually got herself into. But she was happy and able to satisfy her urges.

 **AN: I Don't own the character's I'm just borrowing them and putting them in my own storyline.**

 **You all can think what you want about my story but this is exactly that a story. I know exactly how sex works thank you all very much but in this story Bella doesn't know exactly how it all work out. If you don't like it then don't read it I don't give a rats ass. Thank you to those you like it and for those that don't then don't read my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: At first I was only going to put 1 chapter on this story but I decided to add another.. I hope you all like it.

It had been a few days since Phil and Bella had sex and she was getting super horny. She thought about going to their room and saying fuck it and just fuck him in front of her mom, but then thought against it. She has been trying to get her out of the house but no matter what she just wont leave. Bella was trying to come up with a new plan to be able to get his dick again. But while she was laying in bed trying to come up with a new idea she heard something. She got up and cracked her door open. She was shocked at first. There on the table was her mom naked and on her back while Phil fucked her. Bella stood there watching them and seeing Phil's dick fuck her mom.

Phil looked up and saw Bella, he smiled at her as he grabbed her moms hips and fucked her harder. Bella felt mad but instead just smiled and pulled her shirt up exposing her breasts to him. He looked at her shocked and then smiled. Bella then lifted her short skirt and pulled her panties down revealing her pussy to him. Phil growled out in pleasure and fucked her harder making Bella's mom moan out in pleasure.

"Oh Phil you feel so good. I'm about to cum." She said as she grabbed his head and began to kiss him. Phil kissed her back and then came. Bella smiled at him and snuck into the bathroom beside her room.

"I'm going to go wash up babe and I'll meet you in the room." Phil told her as he kissed her and then walked to the bathroom. Bella's mom got up and went to their room to clean up and go to bed. Bella was waiting for Phil in the bathroom.

"I see you don't need me anymore since your fucking mom again." Bella told him while sitting on the toilet and crossed her arms. Phil smiled down at her.

"Look I'm sorry sugar but she is my wife. And you know I love to fuck your tight little pussy but your mom needs my dick too." Phil said as he walked over to her and kissed her head. Bella looked up at him and smiled. Bella stood up and cracked the door and walked back over to him.

"Well why not make it up to me? Right here and now." Bella whispered to him as she pulled him to her and to the wall. Phil smiled down at her and picked her up making her legs go around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Oh, look at you making me all hot, you know I love it when you fuck me against the wall." Bella said with a smile. Bella leaned down and kissed him as he pushed himself inside her.

"Oh Daddy, your dick is so hard inside me." Bella whispered as he bit her neck and thrusted inside her. As he fucked her against the wall Bella looked up and saw her mother standing there shocked, and not knowing what to do. Bella looked at her and smiled while Phil grunted in pleasure.

"Oh, Phil, fuck my pussy...your dick feels so good don't stop." Bella moaned out while wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up so Phil and get more access to her neck. Phil held her hips tighter as he fucked her harder.

"I'm going to fuck your pussy so hard into this wall sugar you will be sore for a week." Phil told her as she thrusted faster. Bella looked again and her mom was still there but her hand was over her mouth still in shock.

"Daddy, you want my ass? I know how much you love it." Bella moaned out in pleasure.

"You're such a little slut, turn around and show me your ass." Phil told her and then pulled out. Bella turned around and arched her back so that her ass was against his dick. She tuned her head so she could see Phil spread her cheeks apart and putting his dick inside her. Bella bit her bottom lip and moaned in pleasure.

"You like my ass Daddy? You want to fuck my tight ass?" Bella moaned out once he was inside her. Phil grunted in pleasure as he grabbed her breasts and began to fuck her ass.

"Oh, yea Daddy, your dick feels so good. Don't stop Daddy." Bella moaned out in pleasure as she stared at her mom. Phil started to fuck her ass harder making Bella hold onto the wall for support.

"Damn Bella I'm about to cum." Phil growled out while he pinched her nipples and fucked her ass harder.

"Cum in my ass, fill me up Daddy." Bella moaned out in pleasure. Bella watched her mom turn around and go to her bedroom, surprised that she didn't stop them or announce her pressence. After a few more thrusts Phil came inside her making Bella cum and having it drip down to his balls.

"Damn Bella, that was great." Phil told her as he whiped his dick off and then walked out the bathroom. Bella stood there smiling as his cum leaked out her ass and onto the floor.

"At least that bitch knows that he's mine too now." She said as she turned around and turned the shower on.

The next few days Bella watched her mom to see if she would say anything. But she never did, even when Bella knew she was watching but Phil wasn't she would grab his dick and play with it. Like during dinner she pulled his dick out from under the table and began to play with it, and when she saw her mom notice she pretended to drop something and began to suck his dick right there. Phil tried not to make a face but she knew what her daughter was doing.

"Phil, can you help me with my homework i'm stuck on something and need help!" Bella cried out from her room.

"Be right there!" Phil yelled back. Phil walked in and saw Bella in a short skirt and thin tank top. She was laying on her back with her pussy showing to him.

"I need help with my sex ed homework Daddy. Can you teach me?" Bella purred to him. Phil smiled at her and shut her door. Phil unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out for her.

"Is this what you want baby girl?" He asked her as he began to pump it. Bella looked at it, bit her bottom lip and began to rub her clit. Phil walked over to her and pushed her hands above her head, spread her legs apart and positioned his dick at her entrace.

"You want my dick? You want me to teach you Bella?" Phil asked her as he teased her pussy by just pushing the tip inside her. Bella moaned out in pleasure.

"Yes Daddy, help me learn about sex ed." Bella cood.

"First, the man finds the pussy." Phil whispered as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her folds and pushed just a little at her entrance.

"Then he pushes his dick inside the pussy either really fast," Phil whispered in her ear and then thrusted hard inside her pussy making Bella bite her lip from yelling out. "Or, slow depending on the pussy." Phil told her as he pulled out of her and then pushed his dick inside her slowly.

"Oh, Daddy that feels so good, i'm learning so much." Bella moaned.

"Then once inside her, he holds her hands down, grabs a hold of her neck and chokes her as he fucks her pussy." Phil said to her with a smile. Bella looked at him shocked at first and then Phil grabbed her neck and squeezed as he began to fuck her pussy slow and hard. Bella looked at him shocked and tried to pull away from him but he was too strong. Phil smiled down at her while he fucked her hard and moaned in pleasure.

"When you do this their pussy gets tighter and it feels so much better." Phil said as he look up and started to loosen his grip on her throat. Bella gasped for air as Phil grabbed her hip and fucked her faster and harder.

"Why...did...you do...that?" Bella coughed out. Phil smiled at her as he fucked her.

"Because I like to get a little violent when I have sex." Phil told her. Bella looked up at him unsure. Phil reached down and rubbed her clit as he fucked her making Bella moan.

"Sorry Bells I thought you needed to study about sex ed." Phil said as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Yes, please teach me more Daddy." Bella moaned as he thrusted inside her.

"Well, it brings pleasure to the woman if you lick, bite or suck their nipples while you fuck their pussy." Phil stated as he reached up and pinched her nipple causeing Bella to moan out in pleasure. Phil leaned down and sucked on her nipple as he thrusted inside her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum." Bella moaned out in pleasure. Phil stopped, pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach and onto her knees.

"And lastly, doggy style. Where you fuck the girl from behind and cum deep inside that pussy." Phil growled out as he began to violently thrust inside her. Bella cried out in extacy as she came hard on his cock making Phil thrust once more hard inside her and cum.

"Damn Bella, your pussy is the best." Phil said after he caught his breath and laid down beside her.

"Better than moms" She asked him while smiling.

"Almost babe." Phil told her as he patted her shoulder an got up to get dressed.

"Dinner is about to be done so clean up and come to dinner.

AN: I know its a little differnt but here is another chapter. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Due to high demand I made another chapter :) hope you guys like it.**

Bella was in bed in a button up shirt and panties thinking over what she could do with Phil sex wise when she heard her door open. Thinking it was Phil she turned over opening her legs for him. When she looked she saw it her actually her father, Charlie.

"Bella what is gods name are you doing?" He asked her.

"Sorry dad I didn't know who it was and was trying to get out of bed." She tried to innocently tell him. Charlie wasn't having it and looked mad.

"What?" She asked him all innocent.

"Your mother told me what you did." He said to her as he shut her door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have any idea what you are doing Bella? He is a grown ass man and you are still a child." Charlie told her.

"Dad I'm over 18 years old I can do what the hell I want when I want." She told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you think fucking your mom's husband is a good thing? You think hurting her is okay?" He asked her as he walked over to her.

"No, but I'm horney all the time and he likes it. I don't see what's wrong with that." She told him.

"Have you tried getting a boyfriend at least?" he asked her. She shook her head at him as she slowly got out of bed. She walked over to him and hugged him close to her while she arched her back so her boobs would push more into him. Her dad wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him and puting his head onto hers.

"Bells you have to know that it is wrong to do that with a married man especially since he is your step father. I should be throwing his ass in jail for doing that with you. Or at the very least kicking his ass.

"But Daddy don't you want me to be happy and honestly Phil is actually a lot closer to my age than he is to moms." Bella said as she looked up at him smiling. He frowned down at her.

"Or is it that you are jelous that he got to me first?" Bella asked him still smiling. Before Charlie could ask her what she was talking about Bella reached down and began to undo and unzip his pants. Before she could grab a hold of him Charlie pushed her away but indoing so his dick came out of his pants and already looked half hard.

"See _Daddy_ , you are already getting hard just by me being half naked and touching you." She told him while she was sitting on her floor.

"Come on don't you want to see what it's like? I bet you would love it." Bella purred to him as she stood up and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Charlie was still shocked at what was going on that he foregot his dick was out. Once her shirt was all the way undone Bella walked over to Charlie and put his hand on her breast making her moan.

Charlie looked down at her exposed breast in his hand, he was going to take his hand off but then Bella grabbed his other hand and moved it to her other breast before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Daddy, you know you want to. Please, just put it in me." She whispered into his ear. Charlie lost all self control and pushed her into her desk that was in her room. Bella sqeeked in surprise but before she knew it Charlie picked her up on it, started kissing her neck and pinching her nipples with his fingers. Bella was in pure pleasure, moaning and whispering his name.

After a few minutes of teasing her neck and nipples he let go, looked down and started rubbing the head of his dick against her clothed pussy. Bella grabbed his shoulders and moaned.

"Please Daddy put it inside me, I'm so wet for you." She begged him. He grinned, pulled her panties over to the side and eased himself all the way inside her. Once he was inside her he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. Bella moaned at being filled up, tightened her grip on his shoulders and kissed him again.

Charlie forced his tongue into her mouth exploring hers making bella moan into the kiss. while he kissed her he slowly began to thrust his hips. Both began to moan into the kiss from the pleasure they were feeling.

"Oh my god...daddy you feel so good and so big inside me." Bella moaned after they broke apart from the kiss. Charlie grunted as he picked up his pace.

"Damn your so tight." he groaned. After he gave a few more thrusts he picked her upoff the desk, grabbed her ass and began fucking her harder as he held her. Bella leaned forward so they were touching chests and began to lick and suck his neck while she moaned.

"Oh god Charlie, don't stop I'm about to cum." Bella moaned as she grabbed a fistful of his hair. Charlie grunted and fucked her harder making Bella almost scream out her orgasm. Once she finished she relax a little more but kept moaning from his thrusts.

"I'm not done with you." He growled into her ear before he threw her onto the put her on her side, hiked her leg up and pushed himself back inside her. Bella moaned as he pushed back inside her. Charlie grabbed her hip and stomache as he thrusted inside her again. While he fucked her he began to rub her clit making her grab her sheets hard in pleausure and moan.

"You like that baby...you like it when daddy fucks your pussy hard don't you?" He asked her as he fucked her slow and hard. Bella moaned out in pleasure. After a few more thrusts he felt her cum again making him smile.

"Almost done baby girl." He told her as he pulled out, flipped her over onto her stomache and began to fuck her from behind hard.

"I'm about to cum sweet heart. You want Daddy to cum for you?" He asked her as he fucked her hard and fast. Bella's head was in her pillow and was jerking more into it from his thrusts but she was able to get her head up enough to answer him.

"Yes, Daddy cum for me." She moaned out in pleasure. She was getting wetter just thinking about it. Charlie grabbed her hips harder as he thrusted inside her a few more hard times and with his last thrust he pushed as hard as he could into her making her scream in pleasure when she felt his cum inside her.

Charlie rubbed her hips and ass as he stayed inside her once he finished cumming. Bella turned her head to look back at Charlie with her eyes half open and smiling.

"I told you you would love it." She told him. He pinched her as before slowly rocking his hips. Bella leaned her head back and moaned in pleasure.

"You were good Bells." He told her smiling.

"But since you tricked me into fucking you, you have to be punished now." Charlie told her. Bella was going to ask him what he ment when she felt the bed move, she looked up and saw Phil on his knees and his dick in his hand.

"Suck on it." He told her. Bella got on her hands and knees, grabbed his dick in one hand and put his dick in her mouth immediatly sucking on it. Once it was in her mouth she dropped her hand and sucked him with just her mouth. Phil grabbed her head and began to slowly move his hips so he was throat fucking her while Charlie held her hips and began to fuck her pussy again.

"You like having two dicks inside you sweet heart?" Charlie asked her. Bella hummed at his answer making Phil growl in pleasure. After a few more minutes Charlie asked Phil what he wanted and phil said he likes the back so Charlie pulled out of her flipped her over and had her sit on top of him. She began to ride him. She rocked her hips hard and slow making him moan.

Once he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him she leaned down to kiss him. Phil grabbed the lub from her drawer and began to lub his dick up. Once she was on top of Charlie he started to push his dick inside her making her groan and moan in a pained pleasure. Once he was all the way inside her Bella moaned and groaned from being filled up all the way by them both.

"Daddys' your dicks are so big inside me I fill so full with you both inside me I don't know how i can handle it." She moaned into Charlie's chest. Phil growled as he began to move his hips slowly so she could get used to the feeling and Charlie soon followed after a few more thrusts they had a good rhythm going. Bella couldn't stand all the pleasure she was feeling inside that she didn't know what to do with herself other than moan and grunt in pleasure.

"Oh god this feels so good. please fo a little faster daddy." She moaned to them both. Both grunted in acceptance and went faster making her more crazy with pleasure. Charlie leaned up and bite her nipple causing her to squeek in pleasure. Phil reached around and pinched her other nipple.

Without talking both knew they had to go faster and harder to be able to cum so without telling the other both at the same time began to fuck her harder and faster. Bella began to scream in pleasure.

"Oh god I'm about to cum!" She yelled to them both. Both growled in pleasure before cumming inside her. Charlie came first as he pulled his head back and dug his nails into her hips. Phil came right after Bella and pulled her hair and pulled her nipple while he came.

Once they were all breathing easier Phil pulled out of her and laid on the bed while Charlie pushed Bella onto the bed.

"Damn," Was all Bella could whisper out. They both nodded and smiled.

"You two are the best fuck I've ever had. We should try this again sometime." She told them as she sat up. She leaned over and kissed Phil and then leaned the other way and kissed Charlie.

Bella stood up put her button up shirt on but un buttoned, grabbed her panties and walked to the bathroom to shower. On her way to the bathroom she saw her mother standing there shocked.

"You thought he could get through to me? Well I mean he did get INTO me." She told her with a smile while looking down. Charlie's cum was pouring out of her and down her legs as well as Phil's.

"Face it your old and why would they want to fuck you when they can have a younger, hotter and tighter pussy." Bella told her as she walked past her to the bathroom.

After she left Bella's mom stood there a few more seconds before she left and started to cook lunch for everyone and to pretend that her daughter wasn't fucking her ex-husband and current husband.

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Good or Bad? Decided to add another chapter.**


End file.
